


Inside Gryffindor Tower

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Coming Inside, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Just smut, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, No Fluff, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Riding, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Staring, Stripping, Top Dean, Top Neville, Top Ron, Top Seamus, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: After finishing their eight year at Hogwarts, Harry and his roommates are celebrating. That celebration includes fucking Harry.This is set post-canon. It's very much AU and I write sucky summaries





	Inside Gryffindor Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> WARNING: This story contains dubious consenting to sex. (All parties are drunk and therefor not able to consent properly)

It was near the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Technically, it was their eighth year, but due to the war and the hunt for horcruxes Harry and Ron did not attend last year, same as Dean who was hunted because of his blood status and Seamus and Neville were so occupied by leading the DA against Snape and the Carrows that they did not focus on school at all. Luckily, Headmistress McGonagall offered all upper years to redo their classes after the war was over and the five Gryffindors gladly accepted. And thankfully, they all shared a dormitory again.

Anyway, it was near the end of the school year, their exams all over, so the five boys decided to celebrate. They snuck in loads of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, got some snacks and holed up in their dorm, getting drunk.

“We should play Truth or Dare! “ Seamus suggested eventually with a wide grin.

Ron and Neville, due to being purebloods, were not familiar with that game, but after Dean explained it, they were eager to try. It did not take long for them to get the hang of it and they had much fun doing it. At first it was a fairly normal game, considering that five barely-adult guys who continued to drink heavily, were playing: Truths full of innuendos and reckless dares. However, the alcohol soon had its full effect on them:

Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville felt quite horny, their cocks half-hard in their trousers and with their dazed drunk minds, they all came (separately) to the conclusion that they are in the mood for sex with Harry. After all, they all had a crush on Harry at one point or the other (as did most people in Hogwarts).

Surprisingly, it was Neville who kickstarted it all: When it was his turn, he chose Harry, who decided for Truth. And so, the pureblood asked:

“Do you only fancy girls or also blokes? “

Blushing Harry replied that he also liked guys, making the other guys grin at each other (they had realized that they all had the same goal), before reassuring Harry that they did not mind.

The next time, Harry had to do something was when Dean chose him. This time, Harry wanted a dare, so Dean said:

“I dare you to give everyone of us a kiss. “

At first Harry felt offended, thinking that he was made fun of, but to calm him down, Dean said winking:

“I’m just curious about kissing blokes and you’re the only one here, who already kissed one. Plus, I don’t want the others to feel left out, so you should kiss them too. “

Any other time, Harry might have felt that Dean had ulterior motives, but his brain was muddled with whiskey and beer. And since, he thought that the others were quite attractive, the dare took Harry. Crawling over to Dean, Harry pressed his lips shyly on Dean’s, who responded favourably, moving his lips against Harry’s. After a minute, they separated with Harry looking flushed, but happy from the kiss. The dark-haired Gryffindor winked at him and murmured huskily:

“I think the others are feeling left out, love. “

Blushing, Harry turned to the guy next to Dean, who happened to be Seamus, who was indeed eagerly waiting for a kiss. Harry found that kissing Seamus was as great as kissing Dean, yet so different. While Dean was quite dominating, making clear he was in charge, Seamus kissed more playfully, teasing Harry. He nipped at the black-haired lips teasingly, before withdrawing. Harry’s eyes were glazed over, when he turned to face Neville, who started to blush, before he even touched Harry.

The blonde pureblood was more hesitantly during his kiss, feeling shy, yet his intent was portrayed more clearly in the way he moved his lips.

And finally, Harry kissed Ron. Because of their very long and close friendship, it felt like two puzzle pieces coming together when their lips locked. That doesn’t mean that Harry liked kissing Ron more than the others. Kissing Ron just felt… right in its own way.

After they stopped snogging, a flustered Harry sat back and the game went on. The other guys gave Harry a little bit to calm down and collect himself. After all, they did not want to scare Harry away by overwhelming him. So, when it was his turn, Neville only asked Harry, whether he was a top or a bottom, to which Harry replied blushing:

“Bottom. “

The game went on and they all continued to down shots and beer steadily. As the game progressed, Ron had a dare for Harry, which was appreciated very much by the others:

“Harry, I dare you to undress. “

The green-eyed young man nodded eagerly, his last remnants of shyness washed away by alcohol, and got up. Stumbling a bit, as he lost his sense of balance, Harry started to get rid of his clothes. He wasn’t dressed in many layers to begin with, so it did not take long, until he was naked: At first, Harry got rid of his sleeping shirt. It was a battered thing, too big and hanging down on Harry’s lithe frame. When it got off, it revealed creamy skin and underneath a skinny torso, but still with some lean muscle mass underneath. Harry had two dusty pink and perky nipples and a cute belly button. Harry’s torso was entirely without hair, but the other guys could catch a glimpse at some coarse dark hair underneath the Gryffindor’s arms. Next Harry got rid of his short trousers, sliding them down surprisingly long and strong legs. Having them pulled off, he also threw his socks aside. Neither of the other Gryffindors could say that they had a foot fetish, but there was something erotic about the way Harry pulled his black socks off his small feet.

When Harry hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underpants (black boxers), he hesitated briefly, but the others sent him encouraging looks, so he easily slid them off. For a few moments, he stood there, naked as the day he was born, with his friends’ appreciative glances running over his body, before so much scrutiny became uncomfortable to him and he scrambled to sit back on the bed, his half-hard cock clearly visible between his legs.

Now that his clothes were off and the whiskey had its full effect, Harry felt not ashamed. He was not ashamed by his nudity, his arousal, or the others’ lascivious glances on his body. But for now, they all pretended not knowing that they all wanted the same and they continued the game. Not much later, Seamus said to Harry:

“I dare you to jerk yourself off until you are hard. “

The Irishman’s sentence caused Neville to choke on his drink and Ron to let out an involuntarily moan. Meanwhile, Harry blinked surprised at that bold request, but was quick to do it. After all, the drunker he got the hornier he became. Harry wrapped his hands around his half-hard penis and started to move it up and down. The young man’s six inches became fully hard rather quick, while the other men’s eyes were glued to Harry’s hand on his cock, yearning to be able to touch Harry. But the black-haired man did not stroke himself for long (even if he wanted to). Instead he just smiled cheekily and continued the game. At first, he wanted to make the others undress too, but he kind of enjoyed being naked while the others were clothed.

Two rounds later, it was Ron’s turn to give Harry a dare. Feeling bold, the redhead demanded:

“I dare you to show us your hole. “

Dean and Seamus cheered quietly has Harry got up once more to stand in front of the bed the others were sitting on. After winking at his friends, he bent over and spread his ass cheeks to show off his pink pucker. The wizard stayed like this for a few moments, letting everyone take in this sight, before straightening again.

However, now the young men grew restless, their bulges clear proof of their arousal. So, they did not wait another round to dare Harry to do more. Instead, after answering the Truth Harry gave him, Dean went straight back to Harry, who chose Dare again.

“I dare you to give me a handjob. “

The other men looked envious as Harry scooted over to Dean, pulling down his muggle sweatpants and releasing his dick. The boy-who-lived widened his clear green eyes as he took in Dean’s gorgeous length: as dark as the rest of Dean, at least 7 inches long and incredibly thick, with coarse black hair nestled around it. The half-blood wrapped his hand around the engorged flesh, causing Dean’s eyes to flutter shut and making him groan. Harry was so focused on jerking Dean off that he didn’t even notice what the others were doing, until Neville said:

“Stop! “

Surprised by such a dominant demand coming from the usually so gentle young man, Harry did stop and look at the other three. While he was enchanted by jerking off Dean, the others had disrobed too and were now standing next to the bed, their eyes (and erections) pointing at him.

Neville gestured for Harry to get up and pulled him between them with Dean completing the circle. Being able to guess what the others wanted, Harry got onto his knees, which prompted the others to come even close. Harry turned first to Neville, since his sudden dominance was quite arousing:

The black-haired man pressed a kiss against the head of the chubby guy’s erection, which was a little smaller than Dean’s, about 6 inches, but almost as thick. Eagerly, Harry wrapped his lips around Neville’s length and bobbed his head up and down, making Neville throw his head back and moan lowly. Harry sucked his friend off for a while, until an impatient hand tugged at his hair, reminding him that there were other guys in dire need of a blowjob.

So, the green-eyed man turned again, coming face to face with the leaking head of Ron’s dick. Harry’s best friend had the longest dick out of all of them, but it was quite thin. In fact, it reminded Harry of Ron himself, especially with the short red hair at the base of the length. Harry licked a stripe from base to tip, before suckling at the head, drinking down the copious amounts of precum that Ron was leaking. The pureblood wizard enjoyed this treatment tremendously, hips bucking into Harry’s mouth, but he couldn’t help but whine sadly, when his friend moved on to suck Seamus’s dick.

The Irish wizard was by far the most responsive of Harry’s friends, his moans filthy and loud, like an actor from muggle porn. His dick was 7 inches long as well with an average thickness, while his pubic hair was as sand-coloured and messy as the hair on his head. Seamus put his hands into Harry’s hair, encouraging him to move his head.

Harry did not know how long he stayed on his knees. He even lost track whose dick he was sucking, but that didn’t matter. It was fun, Harry loved doing it and he enjoyed the moans he could draw from his friends. The only thing Harry did notice was how Seamus crouched down behind him and started to grope his rather big and sensual butt. At one point the Irishman spread his cheeks and started to finger his hole.

After a while, when Harry’s jaw started to ache and Seamus had three fingers inside him, Ron laid down on his bed and waved Harry to him.

“Ride me. “ he slurred, watching greedily as Harry straddled him and guided his dick to his hole.

When Harry sunk down on his erection, Ron moaned rather loudly. His best friend around his cock felt divinely tight and soft, the heat almost unbearable. Once Harry had taken all of Ron’s erection, he did not even need a small break to get used to the intrusion. Not only was he pleasantly familiar with being fucked, but Seamus stretched him very well and the warm buzz of alcohol in his veins got rid of any stings. So, the green-eyed beauty immediately started to bounce up and down his mate’s cock, hands bracing on Ron’s flat belly.

Meanwhile, Dean and Seamus climbed onto the bed, standing on each side of Harry and they held their erections into Harry’s face, so that he could suck them off again. Ron, who was not coherent anymore after a few moments, as the way Harry’s walls clung to his dick was too captivating, saw Neville standing a few feet away, stroking his dick. But the redhead was coherent enough to wave Neville to them and gesture him to get inside Harry as well. The other pureblood’s eyes widened from surprise and arousal and he nodded eagerly, kneeling on the bed beside Harry, who did not notice anything, until Neville had his erection pressed against his rim.

“What…”

Harry was cut off by a moan of his own, as Neville’s dick popped into his tight channel as well. The blonde slid into Harry torturously slow, his erection stimulated by Harry’s tightness on one side and Ron’s throbbing cock on the other. Once he bottomed out, he and Ron started to move in sync: When one of them was pushing in, the other was pulling out, so that Harry was never truly empty.

The young Potter quickly got used to the double penetration and he loved it. Harry tried to push back onto the two dicks inside him, which caused Neville and Ron to intensify their thrusts, while he continued to suck off Dean and Seamus sloppily.

Neville was the first to stumble over the edge. Swiftly, he pulled out of Harry, before he shot his load all over Harry’s full booty. The splatter of hot, thick cum on his ass made Harry jerk and cum himself, onto Ron’s torso, his cum getting caught in Ron’s thick happy trail. And as he came, his inner walls spasmed around Ron’s length, triggering his orgasm as well. The redhead spurted onto Harry’s ass as well, before he and Neville made room for the other two.

While Neville and Ron sat down on the bed next to them, watching attentively as they recovered from their great climaxes, Dean pulled Harry up onto all fours. While he slid into Harry’s ass, Seamus got his dick sucked again. Due to being double penetrated before, Harry was not as tight as Dean might have wished, but it still felt bloody good.

At the same time, Seamus bucked his hips into Harry’s mouth, tentatively at first, but when Harry encouraged him to go faster, the Irish half-blood did so gladly and started to fuck into Harry’s mouth properly. Lots of praise fell from his lips regarding Harry’s skilled tongue, praise that made Harry feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

As Dean and Seamus were fucking Harry from both ends, Neville and Ron had become hard again and were jerking off as they watched the boy-who-lived getting pounded. Eventually, Dean panted:

“I’m coming. Shit… F-Fuck. “

With a couple of especially hard thrusts, Dean shot his load into Harry, filling him to the brim. After he pulled out, Seamus finally saw his chance to try out Harry’s sweet ass himself. So, while, Dean made Harry clean his dick, the Irish twink thrust into Harry. It was a smooth slide inside, since Harry was stretched very well and Dean’s cum lubricated him thoroughly. Regardless of that, it did not take long for Seamus to add his seed as well, since Harry’s talented mouth had brought him very close to the edge. With a shout that sounded suspiciously like a Gaelic version of ‘Fuck’, he came as well.

He had barely pulled out of Harry (intent on letting his dick be cleaned by the horny little bottom), when Neville was inside Harry again, pounding into him. Every time, he thrust into the boy underneath him, a squelching, sloshing sound was heard, which aroused Neville, who apparently had a thing for sloppy seconds, tremendously. In fact, Neville was so much aroused by the feeling of his friends’ cum inside Harry and around his dick, that he filled Harry as well with his semen.

And since he was never one to be left out, Ron grabbed a hold of Harry’s hips and fucked into him furiously, chasing his second climax and his desire to put his load into Harry as well. Soon, with an animalistic grunt, Ron did just that. And in the same moment Ron came, Harry did as well, brought over the edge by Seamus’s hand.

Drunk and exhausted, covered in sweat, saliva and cum, the five boys collapsed on the bed, intertwined and cum leaking out of Harry’s gaping asshole, and fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments.  
> You can also send me prompts.


End file.
